


The Terms of Lust [HIATUS]

by Pills



Series: Body Mod Pseudo-gon [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Demons, F/M, Genital Piercing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Shapeshifting, Smoking, Succubi & Incubi, Swearing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pills/pseuds/Pills
Summary: [Apologies, but this will likely never be finished.  This is typical of my original works.]The Queen of Hell and the Underworld, Ada Cinsque, is the only Queen to not have achieved all 7 sins, and doesn't really care if she doesn't attain the last one.  Her demon friends and acquaintances go Upstairs often, and go by human names.  The King of Lust, Abigor Orobon, is after Ada, not so much sexually or for royal status, but he's rather attracted to her.  Her arranged suitor, Sallos Lohnd, however, still loves Ada and is determined to marry her.  Ada dislikes both of these options, but they won't seem to leave her alone.Note: Most of the characters have piercings and tattoos.  I love body modification.  If this atrocity of a story actually gets likes, maybe I'll post the overview which has explanations of everyone's forms and shit.[EDIT: I've added the overview.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719224) by [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi). 



She was growing bored.  Very bored.  She threw her legs over the top of her spiked throne and let her arms droop beside her head as she listened to her boring Overseer Ronove prattle on about god-knows-what.  She stopped listening as soon he entered the chamber.  She picked at her horns while staring at the tall demon’s back, his black club-headed tail swishing back in forth as he spoke to her, arms gently held behind his back, occasionally lifting one to emphasize some useless point with a finger.

“And that, your Majesty, is why the servants’ have experienced such misfortune unde—Your Majesty, please don’t sit like that, it’s very improper,” he sighed as he turned around and faced the expressionless Queen, shaking his head and bringing a hand to his face.  “If you don’t listen, Abraxas will think I am teaching you nothing,” He gestured with his monocle before placing it back under his left eye.  She heaved an audible sigh, followed by a groan before toppling over herself, ass in the air and arms outstretched like a demon kneeling at her feet.

“Your Majesty!”

“Going Upstairs, Ronny,” she said deadpan and heaved herself up, stretching slightly and leaving her chamber.  Ronove lowered his head and shook it slowly.

                Making her way out to the main grounds, she extended her wings.  They were majestic, tall and black with claws where applicable.  Her black spear-headed tail swished gracefully in anticipation of going Upstairs, and she took off through the black abyss situated above her home.

                She didn’t notice the dark red eyes watching from the balcony.

                She didn’t notice the deep, dark green eyes peering from the grounds far below her.

* * *

 

                She breathed in deeply as she entered the club.  Sweat, alcohol, smoke, slight marijuana.  She was never one for this type of scene, but she enjoyed drinking, even though she was well aware her alcohol tolerance far exceeded any human’s.

_What I wouldn’t give for some of Zepar’s Bloody Meade and his Moon Bade song…_

“Back again, Alice?”  The tall man behind the bar, with his short gray hair and half-moon spectacles, shaking a mixer eyed her suspiciously as Ada took her seat at the bar.  She didn’t want to explain to the poor bartender about why she was here so often and why she never got drunk.  She liked him.  She didn’t want to have to kill him.  She didn’t miss the stares and smirks of some of the surrounding men.

“What will it be tonight, dear?”  Zaph asked politely.

“Eh, guess give me a Screaming Nazi,” Zaph nodded as he parted to make her her drink.  As she waited, a rather scraggly older man took a seat next to her, eyeing her in a way that made Ada drop her head to the counter and groan audibly.

“Make one attempt and I’ll gut you,” Ada didn’t want this shit tonight.  Ronove kept lecturing her about the human world and she just wanted to enjoy the atmosphere, not be hit on.  She raised her middle finger to the man, head still against the counter.

“Come on, don’t be like that,” the man said before he quickly pinched her ass.  Ada’s head shot up and she was about to pull out her dagger from her thigh when another man approached from the side and socked the pervert in his jaw.

“That was my job,” she pouted.  She watched the older man lying on the floor, some teeth knocked out and plenty of blood.  He seemed to be unconscious.  When she didn’t get a response, she looked up to see no one.

_Weird…_

“He is indeed like smoke: here one moment and gone the next,” Zaph returned with her drink, setting it down with a gentle thud onto the counter.  Her eyes lit up.

“Thanks, Zaphy,” she downed her drink in a few gulps, earning her a few stares from the surrounding men once again.  “So, who’s this smoke you mentioned?” She continued as she set down the empty glass.

“Daiquiri?” Zaph quirked an eyebrow up, but remained expressionless.

“Strawberry and mango, please,” She decided to order a now inconspicuous drink to release herself of the stares around her.  She wanted to slice every single eye that looked at her.  Her idea worked, as the ogling men slowly started to look away, but she noticed one man in a far dark corner kept his eyes trained on her.

“Smoke, huh…” she mumbled to herself as she adjusted her black glasses.  They looked nerdy and made her look way younger than she was, but she liked them.  She didn’t need glasses Under, so these were an amusing change.  She adjusted one of her black and white striped legwarmers cuffed above her knee-high sneakers before the tall daiquiri was placed in front of her.

“Thanks again, Zaphster,” she leaned in close before continuing.  “That man, far left corner, in the dark.  He new?”  Zaph glanced in the direction she mentioned, pondered quietly for a few seconds before denying the fact.

“He’s been here before?”  She couldn’t believe this man has been here before.  She had senses beyond humans, so she was aware of every presence in the room – except that one.  As she was lost in thought, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her bra under her slouchy black shirt and lit one up.  She loved her iridescent lighter, it resembled her bangs.  She didn’t smoke to relieve stress.  Demons had no susceptibility to things like nicotine and tobacco, she just liked the feeling of inhaling a different substance.  She wondered why humans could get so addicted to a simple mixture of chemicals.

                Suddenly, a Zaph placed a drink in front of her.  She gave him a curious look.

“I didn’t order this,” she said in deadpan and pointed at the oversized amount of Bloody Mary in front of her.  She put out her cigarette.

“It’s from someone,” was all Zaph said before he walked away.

“Zaph, where ya going?  Zaph?  Hey!”  She was about to jump onto the bar counter when she felt different eyes looking her way.  She sat back down and took in the drink.  It was a Bloody Mary in a glass far too large.  Whoever ordered it either knew she had an unnatural alcohol tolerance, or was simply trying to get her drunk.  She figured the latter was more probable.

_Humans and their sex…_

                She smirked.  If that was the case, he’d have to try a _little_ harder than a bit too much Bloody Mary if he wished to get into _her_ pants.  She had an idea.  She took the glass and downed it all in a single go. She sat there for a few minutes, acting like she was letting the alcohol sink in.  She started to sway gently, then forced a hiccup.  She made her eyes go hazy, but her head was clear as crisp daylight.  If she wanted to flush the rabbit out, be the ferret, and in this case, if he wanted her drunk, she’d make him come to her.

                She removed her glasses and rubbed her one eye gently before “hiccupping” again.  Zaph made his way over and looked at her.  He looked right into her eyes, and then she unhazed her eyes, then hazed them again, trying to send the message of what she was trying to do.  Zaph wasn’t dumb, he picked up quickly.  He was used to the many men trying to get with this woman, so he said unusually loudly, “Go home, Alice, you’re drunk,” before picking up her empty glass and beginning to clean it.

                She stood up wobbly from her stool and stumbled her way outside.  She heard footsteps behind her.  She smirked internally, as her plan was working.  She opened the doors to Golden Goose and staggered outside into the dirty streets, lined with bits of trash and used condoms.  She stumbled her way into a dark alley, acting like she was going to throw up.  She went deep inside, as she lured the pervert deeper into the darkness of the alley, before she stopped suddenly.

“Is someone there~?” She forcefully slurred.  She heard a throat laugh before the man spoke.

“It’s been a while, Ada.”  She whirled around, fully realizing this wasn’t a human.  She threw out her drunken act and stared straight at the man that had followed her.

                She recognized him.  How could she not?  His black hair had a graceful lay above his half-shave with two lines horizontally through it.  She recognized his human form as well, he had a signature studded leather jacket, black skinny jeans with far too many belts wrapped around the waist, and his black sneakers that reached the middle of his shin.

“I see you’re still after me, Sallos.  Or, should I say, _Bartholomew?_ ” She cooed.

He laughed loudly, not out of humor, but of embarrassment.  He knew full well she wasn’t anywhere near drunk.  But he couldn’t help seeing her drunken state, fake or not.  He loved it.  The way her black slouchy shirt drooped lower down her shoulder when she wobbled, how her black beanie above that beautiful head of black swayed, he especially loved the endearing look of her fairly schoolish glasses.  The white of her black and white striped cuffed legwarmers that sat above her knee-high sneakers reflected the dim light from the street, despite being far away from it.  Demons could see so much better than humans, and frankly, it was wonderful.

“Stop staring and spit it out,” she spat, obviously irritated that of all the people that followed her, it had to be her ex-suitor.  She was hoping it was some drunken pervert she could lure into this alley and devour his sins, even if it was lust.

“My dear Ada, or should I say _Alice_ , I still desire your hand.  Please, at least talk with Deumus and Ipos again?”  He sounded desperate.  He was always too sweet for his own good.

“If I wanted a lightweight as my husband, it wouldn’t be so bad if I wasn’t _the Queen of the Underworld and Hell,_ ” She turned away stubbornly as she sensed Sallos sigh and rub the back of his head, turning to look up at the starless night sky.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?”  A new voice broke the awkward silence between the two arranged lovers.

                Sallos knew immediately who it was.  Ada groaned and dropped her arms.

“What is this, a motherfuckin’ lover’s party?  Go away, Abigor,” Ada was getting tired of this love triangle bullshit.

                Sallos glared at the tall man.  He hated how this man always pushed his position upon others and his position was so painfully obvious it just rubbed Sallos the wrong goddamn way.  Even the man’s appearance bugged him.  He couldn’t refute that his human form paled in comparison to his demon form, but he couldn’t dispute the fact of why he became the King of Lust and of the Incubi and Succubi.  As a human, he was fairly plain, with ivory skin, a long sleeve shirt that resembled Ada’s legwarmers, white skinny jeans that contrasted Ada’s, and his shoes were quite interesting.  They were black combat boots, but Abigor kept them folded down to reveal red plaid on the inside.  His deep blue eyes were striking in the dark, which were situated below short, black, disheveled hair strands.

                Abigor crossed his arms and leaned against the dirty brick wall of the alley and smirked smugly.  “It’s _Hugo_ to you.  Hugo _Clemns,_ Bartholomew Quinn.”

                Ada stormed up to the two tall men who towered above her and grabbed them both by their collars, clearly agitated that these two couldn’t get along to save a fucking imp’s life.  She glared at the two men before sparking to her true form, causing Abigor to give a low wolf whistle.  She threw the man against the wall before releasing Sallos and crossing her arms.

                Abigor absolutely _adored_ Ada’s demon form, and even though he was the literal ruler of Lust, he couldn’t help but feel so _lustful_ towards the beautiful creature.  Her slate gray skin perfectly accentuated her long black hair with that beautiful iridescent set of bangs.  Her demon form’s clothing also revealed her many piercings and tattoos in all their glory: she had four black diamond studs that embellished her clavicle above her metal bandeau top just barely covered her large chandelier tattoo that graced her skin under her large, voluptuous bust, and it showed off her belly button piercing, a black barbell with a large pentagram star hanging off of it, graced by four black diamond studs on her hips.  Her black hotpants had suspenders hanging down off of it, showing off the thorns that wrapped around her entire left leg before it was obscured by the fishnet stockings and the knee-high sneakers.  He wanted to caress those tall, backwards-curling horns that extended skywards, as if mocking God himself with her beauty.

                Ada, noticing his prolonged stair, extended her wings, large, black and clawed, and launched herself at the King of Perverts, bringing her black spear-headed tail dangerously close to his eye as she hovered in his face.  She heard Sallos shift awkwardly before both him and Abigor transformed themselves.

                She backed away from Abigor to examine the two other demons.  She started with the pervert himself.  She couldn’t dispute the fact he was muscular, which was obvious due to him being constantly shirtless.  He had more piercings on his face and body than her, which was quite admirable, but she assumed it was because he was a masochist.  He had snakebites, his entire bridge pierced with black studs, two rings in his left eyebrow, an anti-eyebrow under one of his stunning dark red eyes, he had large gauges in both of his ears that sat below four rings respectively, and an industrial barbell in his left ear, which featured a[ Satanic cross](https://symbolism.wikia.com/wiki/The_Leviathan_Cross) that pierced through his earlobe.

                He also had several tattoos that covered his dark gray muscled body, including thorns around his neck, his exposed chest put into plain view the ribcage tattoo as well as his spine tattoo on his spine, and he didn’t hide the skeletal tattoo of bones on his hands.  His ripped black pants and heavily armored black combat boots disguised the spider emerging from his skin on the back of his left shin, but she had only seen it when he decided to show her the day he got it back in 2196 from the human world.  She saw Abigor extend his large maroon wings that had a shadow of black on the skin between the bones, and she felt his dark blood-red heart-headed tail grace her cheek.  She gazed at the horns that extended backwards from his head a few good feet.  She grabbed the tail at her cheek roughly, eliciting a deep moan from the King.

“How many times do I have to tell you that’s one of the ways I get _aroused_ , Ada.  Or is it that you _do_ want me to take your virginity and allow you to claim the last sin?”  he grinned sadistically at her.  She whipped her tail at him and slapped him across the face with the flat of it, sending him crashing through the wall.  She whirled around to see Sallos rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off.  She approached him and bent over, glaring at him.  “And what’s so funny, cherry boy?” she loved mocking him about his deep red skin.

                Sallos stopped laughing and looked up at her and sighed.  She couldn’t help but notice his teardrop tattoo under his right eye, which was dotted by one of his anti-eyebrow piercings which lined both of his eyes.  He also had dark purple spike snakebites and a large black septum ring.

                Sallos sat up grumpily and adjusted the rips in his black long sleeve shirt.  Ada cooed into his face, “Sallos, I told you before not to cover up your arm tattoos, they look wonderful.”  She tried to act mockingly coy.  But secretly, she did like the tribal tattoo on his right arm and the wolf sleeve on his left.

                Abigor came out of the wall, apologizing to the homeless couple who ran out at the sight before coming over to Ada’s bent over form, smacking her ass and then observing Sallos as if nothing happened.  Abigor did envy his deep, dark green eyes and his short hair was half-shaved on the side, but looked so much better against his demon skin than his human skin.  Before Ada could swing a punch at him, he picked Sallos up by one of the straps of his black bondage pants that were tucked into his white combat boots and held his body up to take the punch.

“You fucker!” screamed a very annoyed and now very bruised Sallos.  Sallos brought his black spade-headed tail up to Abigor and sliced his bare chest with a quick slash before extending his wings that reflected Ada’s and taking off into the sky.

                Ada and Abigor watched as the disgruntled Sallos took off.  Abigor turned to Ada and leaned in close, whispering in her ear, “Now that we’re alone…”

                Ada quickly grabbed his face and threw him back to the far end of the alley before replying in deadpan, “Never gonna happen, Kink King.”

                She heard Abigor’s grunt of pain, then a moan of pleasure before she felt him soaring above her.  She looked up expressionless.  “Hey idiot, your fucking blood is dripping on my face.”

“Kink King is a pretty good title.  May I steal it?”  He was just teasing her now and it pissed Ada off.  She hated being teased, especially when it came to this sexual predator.  She snorted and looked away, wiping off the blood on her face.

“Yeah, whatever.  Can I go back into the bar now?  I was in the middle of something,” she tried to act as nonchalant as possible, but she could feel the burning fire in Abigor’s eyes.

“Can we go in together?  I could use a bit of a show,” he smugly sneered.

“It’s not a strip club.  Do I look like a fucking lesbian to you?” She was letting the pervert win and it was only irritating her further.

“Hm, didn’t mean that kind of show, but if you were a lesbian, that’d be pretty hot, you know?” He barely dodged the dumpster that flew at him and crumpled against the brick alley wall.

“What fuckin’ show did _you_ mean, then?” her anger was seething through every word.

“ _You._ ” He smiled smugly once again, earning him barely enough time to dodge a volley of trash cans and recycling bins.

“ _Fucker_ I am not your personal sex toy!  Goddamn why are you such a shameless—”

“WHAT’S ALL THIS NOISE BACK HERE!?” It seems Ada’s temper tantrum attracted some unwanted visitors.  She groaned and slackened her shoulders, looking up at Abigor.  “Fuckin’ police, really, Abigor?”

“Don’t look at me, _you_ were the one throwing shit,” he put his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out.

“Remind me to bite your tongue off later,” as she slightly spread her legs and launched herself in the air, grabbing Abigor’s wrist in the process and hauling his ass off through the starless night sky as the sound of gunfire pierced it.

                Soaring through the air, Ada was relieved it was cloudy and obscured the stars and moon, or else this could be really bad.  If demons were seen out at night, it would cause some alarm bells, as demons weren’t exactly supposed to be seen in an area as populated as a city.  Ada led Abigor to her secret hideaway, an abandoned manor on the edge of town, bordered by a graveyard.

                She landed on the balcony and threw his large body inside, stubbornly avoiding his eyes.  She turned her back to him and rubbed her temples with her middle fingers before speaking.  “You know, if you would put more attention into _not_ pissing me off with your lustful and perverted comments and teasing, we wouldn’t have this problem so often.”

“Ahh, but I can’t help it, I’m the Kink King, remember?”  He didn’t forget that fucking joke of a title that Ada was regretting mocking him with, as it was clearly backfiring.  He sounded like a whiny toddler.

“Dude, what are you, 17?  You sound like a newborn imp, for fuck’s sake.  Hard to believe you’re 3,745 years old,” she continued to avoid eye contact.

“3,74 _6_ to you, my Queen,” he cooed and made a little heart with his hands.  Ada punched the arch of the balcony and snapped her fingers.

“ _CERBERUS!”_   Abigor groaned at the name.

“Why you bringing him out?  Dude, I was just having a little bit of fun,” Abigor continued to whine pitifully and it was seriously angering the Queen.

“Your fun and my fun are two completely different things.  I wouldn’t be surprised if you had your _dick_ pierced, ya fuckin’ joke,” the ground began to rumble and the manor shook softly before a bloody black abyss opened in the ceiling above Ada and Abigor, producing a small black and red rat.

“Oh yeah, I forgot he was so tiny in the human world,” Abigor delighted in Cerberus’ human world form, and he picked up the tiny rat and snuggled him to his chest, much to Cerberus’ displeasure, as he squirmed and thudded his tail against the demon King.

“Put him down, Abby.  You know Cerberus wouldn’t mind slicing you apart for what you’ve done to his previous masters.”

“Awwwwwwww, you called me Abby~  And also, backtracking a bit, I in fact _do_ have my dick pierced, thank you.”  Ada’s breath caught in her throat and she choked, coughing into her hand before turning around, seeing Abigor with his pants down and showing off his words.  Ada immediately screamed and covered her eyes.

“Dude, what the _fuck is your fucking problem_!  _PULL_ your pants back up and if I _EVER_ see that again, I’ll have Cerberus bite it off and feed it to the Poor Imps!”  She was thoroughly embarrassed and now in intense shame that she now knew a ruler of the Underworld and Hell had _his dick fucking pierced._

                Abigor merely shrugged before pulling his pants back up, rebuckling his belt, and then picking Cerberus up and nuzzling his small head.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH CERBERUS!  YOU JUST TOUCHED YOUR DICK!”  She screamed at this inconsiderate bastard.

“Dude, it’s just a _dick_ , it’s not like I’m _diseased_.  Also, _pierced dick_. Two, if you would let me fuck you you’d see dicks _aren’t so bad_ ,”

“Shutupshutupshutupshutup,” this was beginning to turn into an adult comedy and she was getting sick of it.  And worse of all, he brought her virginity into this and now she felt her blood boiling.  She turned around, took her tail, and wrapped it around his neck, reeling him in to glare furiously into his crimson eyes.

“Look, you half-bit, pierced junk, sadistic and masochistic piece of shit, if you _ever_ bring my virginity into conversation again I will _personally_ castrate you, effectively stripping you of your title and then you can kiss your position goodbye and you will have _no chance_ at my crown, got it?”

“Aww, you’re saying I have a chance with you?  And I’d love it if you’d strip me, _dear_ ,” she tightened the grip of her tail around his neck as a warning.  Her canines were starting to extend.  Abigor decided to back off, because when Ada’s fangs started coming out, that meant she was _fuming_.  Abigor put his hands up in defeat.

“Ok, ok, fine, I forgot your virginity is a touchy subject.  I’ll stop teasing now,” Ada’s anger fuel subsided slightly and she huffed, tossing the lustful King to the other side of the room before she felt air blow behind her.

“What party did I miss?” Ada perked up to the voice.  Turning around and extending her arms, she embraced the other demon.

“How come he gets a hug?” Abigor scowled, earning him a stone to the face from Ipos.

“I’m her _brother_ , you half-wit.”  Abigor saw where Ada’s anger streak and the commonplace tossing of objects came from.

                Ipos was Ada’s older brother.  The only reason Ipos wasn’t King was because he had other duties to attend to and took the position of High Prince of Hell, leaving his sister Deumus to take position of High Princess of Hell and Ada to take the throne as Queen of the Underworld and Hell, despite being the youngest.

                Abigor groaned at the older demon, causing a mischievous smirk from the woman he so desired.  He hated how much affection she held for the snaggletoothed demon.  Yeah, he was decent-looking.  He had hair similar to Sallos, just white, and wore plain clothing.  A plain white long sleeve sweater over baggy gray pants.  He didn’t bother to wear shoes for some strange reason.  One thing he did like of Ipos was his black circle lenses, which he wished Ada would wear in demon form, as he found it endearing when she was in human form.

                Ipos mockingly wrapped his club-headed tail around his younger sister and rubbed his upwards-curving beveled horns against her spirally-inclined ones, eliciting a pleasant sigh from the Queen.

“Ahh, don’t rape her, you incestuous freak!” Abigor hated how Ipos teased him with his own imitation of lust.

“You’re one to talk, Lust Bug.  And don’t you get off on incest?  I mean, humans did it for centuries as a way to ‘preserve royal blood’.  Heh, maybe we should start that tradition in Underworld and Hell,” Ipos stuck out his pierced tongue at the fuming King, who was beginning to darken with rage.

“Come on, you two.  Ipos,” she grabbed her older brother’s nose.  “Don’t tease the erection defection.”

“’Erection defection’ my _ass_.  Just let me fuck you and you’d see mmmfffphh—” Ipos shoved his tail into the persistent demon’s mouth.  Unlike lustful beings, regular demons didn’t get aroused by simple tail sucking.

“Don’t you talk to my sister that way!  Show some respect to the Queen!  She _rules_ over you.  Ada, I have no idea why you put up with this inconsiderate fool.  He’s driven by his own cock and nothing else!”  Ada pinched his nose again.

“Don’t fucking lecture me!  Ronny does that enough,” she released her brother’s nose, turning it a darker shade and forcing his tail out of Abigor’s mouth to rub it against it as well.

“Arrgg, I’m going back home, fuck this!” Abigor extended his wings, stood up, and opened a bloody abyss in the floor.  He turned around and blew a kiss to Ada before hopping in and descending to his own throne room.

                Ada shook her head at the gesture and then turned back to her brother before motioning her own bloody abyss and descending into it with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screaming Nazis are real.


	2. Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and Abigor decide to trade royal jobs: Abigor becomes King of Hell and the Underworld for a day, and Ada becomes Queen of Lust for a day. Neither expected what happened.

“Guess you finally pissed him off enough, Master,” one of Abigor’s disciples said aloud as he read a letter to the King.

“Sallos can go fuck himself if he thinks I’m going to give up Ada with such idle threats.”  Then, an idea sparked in his mind.  He turned to the red-skinned disciple and smiled smugly.

“Write back to the fucker, proposing a duel in Ada’s front garden.”

* * *

“ADA!  YOU HAVE LOVERS ON THE FRONT GROUNDS AGAIN!” Deumus’ angry voice reverberated throughout the entire castle.  Ada groaned and stormed downstairs to see her sister, whose dark gray skin was turning black due to her anger.  Her protruding canines only intensified her angry look.

“I _SAID_ you have _LOVERS FIGHTING IN THE FRONT GROUNDS AGAIN!_ ”  She screamed and pointed out the main entrance from her older sister.

                Ada swore her sister’s cheek piercings were going to pop out from her skin if this kept up, so she sighed and went out to investigate.

“The fuck is going—”

“DOWN WITH THE LUSTFUL KING!”  
“DOWN WITH THE UNWORTHY SUITOR!”

                Ada knew what was going on and was now, again, thoroughly pissed off.  She threw her head to her forehead and threw her head back at the sight.  Abigor stood across from Sallos, both with greatswords pointed at each other like some formal duel.  Ada’s sister, Deumus, came storming out next to her sister and lost herself in uncontrollable laughter at the sight.

“Don’t fucking laugh, sister!”

“Oh, my Satan, Ada this is so _hilarious_!  The fuck are those two doing?” Ada’s anger was beginning to subside at the childish nature of these two when she heard her sister’s laugh.  Her black pixie cut swayed gently with each of her head rolls in fits of laughter.  Ada considered getting an anti-eyebrow piercing after realizing how beautiful her sister looked with one.  Ada’s attention was quickly returned to the two demon-imps before her, as they were now rushing towards each other.  Sighing, Ada extended her wings and launched herself.

“How many times do I have to tell you two to stop acting like _brats_!” Abigor and Sallos found themselves in love once again when they witnessed what Ada had done.  She was standing between them, their greatswords stopped by armored, scaled wings with razor-sharp spikes sticking from it.  With a quick jerk, the swords were completely destroyed against her wings.

“I paid good Sadda for those…” Abigor whined.  Ada turned her attention to the King and grabbed him by his neck, lifting him clean off the ground despite her only standing a foot shorter than him in demon form.

“Look you over glorified dicknut, _no dueling on my grounds_ and that is _final_.  Make a mess elsewhere!” Ada tossed him away from her black garden, then turned her attention to the grown demon who was trying to contain his laughter at the sight of a small demon Queen tossing a massive, built demon King.  But his laughter was soon cut off upon seeing Ada’s glazing glaze.  Even though her deep purple eyes were captivating, when the slits of her pupils were barely visible, that was a sign to stop.  Sallos put up his hands in quick defeat at the sight of his angry arranged lover.

                Deumus quickly flew over to retrieve Abigor, whom she secretly had a thing for.  Abigor didn’t like the succubus-like attire Deumus donned.  She was flat-chested, for one, and her black corset-vest did nothing for her figure.  The black skinny jeans she wore only accentuated her nonexistent curves, and the heeled boots she wore were so cliché for a demon it made him sick.  He did like her horns and how they swirled skywards, though, and her eyes matched his, red color and slit pupils.  It was ironic she also had a heart-headed tail, despite not being a succubus.  She had piercings and tattoos, but what demon didn’t?  Not as many as her sister, mind you, but a few.  He didn’t miss the fact she got a destroyed human heart over her left breast, no doubt in an attempt aimed towards him.

                As Deumus carefully picked up his body lodged in a far-off black tree and flew him back, he quickly shrugged her off and marched his way over to Ada and Sallos, jutting a finger out in the latter’s direction.

“Belial Field, tonight, 17PM, don’t be late!”

“And bring what, half a greatsword?” Sallos sneered.  Ada separated the two before things got out of hand.

“Do this elsewhere, I’m busy.” She set the two demons down before ascending to her balcony and landing gracefully on the stone railing.  She hopped down and made her way into her room.

                As Abigor and Sallos watched like lovesick puppies, Deumus openly pouted at the two.

“What’s so great about her?  She’s just a Queen and doesn’t look any different than Ipos and I,” she started.

“Don’t you dare answer her, Lust Bug,” Ipos caught sight of the look in Abigor’s eyes and was well aware of his disdain towards Deumus.  Ipos descended to the grounds and turned his attention to Sallos, motioning for him to speak.

“W-well, Ada is not only Queen, but she can be very caring when she’s not, well, angry and throwing things.  At us.  Or everyone.  Her interactions with her citizens is actually quite affectionate and despite going off to the human world often, Underworld and Hell are actually in a wonderful state at the moment.”  Ipos nodded at Sallos’ words.  He glared at Abigor, who knew that look and shut his mouth, averting his gaze.  Ipos snorted before escorting his little sister inside and slamming the palace doors shut.

* * *

 

                That night, unable to contain the thought of her two lovestruck implings fighting, she decided to head for another drink and hopefully some food this time.  She opened a bloody abyss above her and ascended Upstairs.

                Once again, she breathed in the smell of the club.  She yawned slightly, but made her way over to Zaph and requested a Manhattan.  She ignored the looks she received and merely lit a cigarette and puffed out a breath of white smoke.  Ironically, her breath never smelled like tobacco, probably because she wasn’t susceptible to human drugs.  Or so she’s been told by the disgusting men that have approached her before.

                Ada adjusted her glasses before perusing her options for tonight’s dinner.  _Nah, too fat.  Too greasy.  Sleazy bastard, no way.  Ew, he reminds me of Kink King, just much less muscular._ Then she found him.  A smaller man in an army green beanie and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, eyeing her suspiciously.  Zaph returned with her drink and this time, she daintily sipped it.  She kept eyeing the man she started to hunger for.  He looked like sloth, which was her favorite.

                Suddenly, her field of vision was obstructed by an older man with slicked back hair, a leather jacket, and denim pants shoved into shiny boots.

_Fucking greasers…_

“Hey, sweetie, how about you and me find us a little place?” the man sneered with teeth too white to be real.  She could smell pot on his breath and fanned it away.  She felt like even she could get high from how much pot this disgusting slob smoked.  He reeked of it so intensely it started to make her gag.

_Welp, looks like lust is gonna have to do, huh._

Ignoring her internal agony at the wretched man, she turned her eyes to the haze of lust and cooed coyly.  She finished her drink and turned to the man seductively, placing her arms near her back and puffing out her chest.  She could see the wild lust in the man’s eyes.  _Disgusting…_

                She trailed a finger under his chin and winked at him before he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her outside.  Once outside Golden Goose, she grabbed his hand and led him down the same dark alley the lover’s triangle raged.  Once deep enough in the darkness, the man pressed her up against the wall and started to sloppily kiss her.

_Ew, this is so gross…I think I’m going to vomit.  I need to make this fucking quick as hell._

                She parted their chests, to which the man grabbed her breast, making a quick comment about her piercings before biting her neck.  Ada acted like she was enjoying it, moaning as adorably as she could.  When the man started biting her neck, she had enough.  She sparked her tail and brought it up behind the sleazeball.

“Hey, sweetie,” she said in a seductively low voice.  The man looked up with ravenous eyes.  That was when she produced her canines and wrapped her lips around his.  Taking her tail, she sliced the back of his neck deeply before sucking out his soul, light pink and wispy.  She parted from the white corpse, sucking down the trailing pink smoke.  When it was fully down her throat, she exhaled slowly.

_It was fucking lust.  Lust is the goddamn worst, I swear._

“Can I hear you moan again, dear?” Ada knew who this was.  She rolled her eyes and looked away and sparked her tail away.

“Thought you and ‘unworthy suitor’ were having a little tussle in the field?” she mocked.  Abigor snorted.

“Well, we would have, if we had _weapons_.  _Oh yeah,_ I _forgot_.  Someone _destroyed them_.”

“Dude, you’re a _King_.  Stop acting like a newborn imp and buy some new ones,” she stuck her tongue out at him.

“ _Dude,_ those were expensive as Satan’s dick!  I may be a King but I don’t exactly have the wealth to spend freely on personal shit like that.”  Abigor walked into the alley and made his way to the Queen.  He looked down at the white corpse of the greaser.

“The fuck we do with him now?” He questioned.

“He was disgusting.  Not a smooth talker _at all._ Very brash.  I could feel his small dick against me clear as day, it was like he hadn’t gotten his rocks off in weeks.”  Abigor slammed his hands beside Ada’s head and gazed hungrily into her gray eyes.

“Fuck is your problem?” She glared back into his deep blue eyes.

“How about we make a deal, hm?” Ada eyed him suspiciously.

“How about a bet, rather?” She countered.  Abigor sighed.

“Same thing, different word.  Whatever you want to call it.  So, what do you say?” he persisted.

“Fine, but I swear to Satan if it’s anything perverted I’m castrating you,” she threatened him, knowing it was pointless because she knew who she was dealing with.

“Stop trying to cut off my dick.  Try putting it inside you for once.  I digress.  No, my deal is this: How about we swap roles for a day, hm?” She didn’t like where this was going, but was intrigued anyway.

“Go on…”

“Piqued your interest, I see.  _Well,_ how about you take over my role and become Queen of the Lusts for a day, and I take over your role of King of Underworld and Hell.”

“I won’t have to become a succubus, will I?” she hesitated with this question, causing a laugh from the older demon.

“No, you won’t.  _But_ , you will have to deal with those, as well as other incubi.  But they shouldn’t harm you,” he smiled devilishly.  Ada rolled her eyes, but agreed anyway.

“You’re on.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong.

Ada couldn’t believe the mess she had gotten herself in.  Not only was she Queen of the very beings she wanted to avoid, but now she had to stay in Abigor’s office and sleep in his bed.  This wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t for the fact what _existed_ in his rooms: Sex toys.  Fucking lots of them.  For both males and females.  Not to mention the amount of porn and sexual-related material that piled up around the room.  His bed consisted of a heart-shaped atrocity with poles around the curves of the top of the headrest, Ada only assuming that was for things she didn’t want to think about.  She’d rather sleep outside than in this room.  His office was no better, although it didn’t have the porn, the sex toys were still there, but they were _prototypes_.  Like, what the fuck.  Was he running a sex shop?  When it didn’t come to the toys, the reports she had to look over were all sexual-based.

_WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING PREDICTABLE AND EXPECTED_

She clutched her head in anger.  Her disciples were scantily-clad as well, making her uncomfortable.  Ada thought _she_ dressed scantily in demon form.  At least she didn’t wear metal thongs and pasties.  Even the incubi wore fucking male thongs.  It was so uncomfortable, but then she reminded herself it was only for a day, so she grit her teeth and bared it.

* * *

 

                Abigor wasn’t fairing much better.  He was quite the opposite, he was so deprived and bored.  The disciples all wore stuffy clothing, unlike the seduction that radiated from his.  There wasn’t a sex toy or explicit reading material anywhere in sight.  And the reports and daily dealings were also incredibly _boring_. “Pay x amount to x demon.”  “Deadline for x.”  “King x and civilian x going against each other in court against a claim.”  “Civilian x and civilian y need a verdict and the jury keeps coming to a stalemate.  Please read x and decide accordingly—” Abigor clutched his horns in frustration.  He can’t even get off to this, what the fuck, it’s like human dealings.  At least _his_ dealings were more interesting, like “Succubus x and Incubus x are having a disagreement, solve their sexual tensions.”  “We’re forming a new prototype for demon x, here are some suggestions.  Design accordingly.”  Speaking of design, he couldn’t even _do_ that.  Evidently, Ada had her own fucking _inventor_.  He couldn’t even be creative if he wanted to.  In frustration, both sexual and emotional, he made his way to the finances part of the reports.  He was floored.  _A fucking treasurer too!?_ Did this Queen do fucking _anything_ herself!?  There were so many people with positions that he had to handle all himself back in his realm.  How lame!

                He slammed his head repeatedly into the desk in anger, causing Ronove to bustle into the room to try to stop the lustful king from destroying Ada’s desk.  That was another thing.  This demon was constantly _learning_.  He knew she was smart, but he assumed that was due to the role she was given and her age, but she was being taught constantly?  No wonder she always escaped to the human world.  This was so incredibly _boring he couldn’t fucking stand it._

_I need to get off on something here…_

                Abigor said he needed a break and headed towards Ada’s room.  He admired the bed she slept in: a grand, tall black and white four-poster with crisp black and red sheets.  It had wrought iron spikes coming out of the headboard, something he made note of to try back at home.  He looked around the room some more.  Not a single explicit porn mag or sex toy.  He decided that if he couldn’t find something out in the open, maybe she _hid_ things, seeing as she was a virgin, she was probably too embarrassed to leave stuff lying around like that.  Sniffing briefly, Abigor decided to scavange her room.

* * *

 

“Ada, your Majesty!  Immediate attention is required for this!”  One of the male scantily-clad disciples made his way into her office chamber with an eager look on his face.  She looked at him reluctantly, but gave a hesitant grin.

“And what would that be?”

“This,” he produced a prototype of a sex toy and explained that it has some faults, but he believes they are internal, and that she needs to test it before they can proceed.  Her face went black with embarrassment.

“DOESN’T THIS FUCKER HAVE ANYONE ELSE TO TEST THESE ON!?”  The disciple backed up slightly at the outrage from the flustered Queen, whose face was now almost completely black, making her eyes stand out like purple diamonds in the faint light on the office.

“W-w-well, His Majesty usually tests them out on himself, just to give the seal of approval before proceeding with—”

“I DO NOT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT _HIS MAJESTY_ DOES!  I AM NOT STICKING WHATEVER THAT IS NEAR ANY OF MY ORIFICES, YOU GOT IT!?

“It’s anal be—”

“DON’T CARE GET IT OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I GIVE YOU SOMETHING FUCKING ANAL!” The disciple ran out of the room to chairs being tossed at him, hitting him smack against the back of his head.

                Ada’s head hurt at the outrage.  “Seal of approval” her ass, he probably planned this on purpose just to try to get her to be sexual.  Bet he’d get a kick out of it, or off on it, if he found out what she was just proposed with such a calm expression like nothing was wrong. She definitely had some choice words for that guy once this deal was over.

                Retreating back to his room (much to her reluctance), she closed and locked the doors before sitting against them, not feeling comfortable sitting on the actual bed.  _Who knows what for bodily fluids are on that thing…_

                She imagined what Abigor was going through right now.  Ronove rambling on about some boring facts or some shit, Astaroth breaking his neck over money and finances, possibly Haures bellowing out military tactics and suggestions.  She laughed out loud at the thought.  She wished she could see the look on his face right now, probably so bored out of his mind he’s like a zombie.

 

_Oh, on the contrary._

 

                “Fuck, that’s hot…” Abigor held up a pair of Ada’s panties: a tiny black g-string with a sword in the back.  “Didn’t know she had such sexy underwear….”

                He began rummaging through the rest of her intimate garments, feeling his erection starting to throb.  He always assumed Ada had general panties, like bikinis or even string bikinis, nothing hot like g-strings and thongs.  _Secretly kinky, it seems…_ he thought as he turned his attention to the back of the wardrobe and found some costumes.  He knew they were probably the servants’ but he couldn’t help but imagine her in the little maid outfit, breasts falling out of the low-cut top and the short skirt giving a flirty peek of her cheeks. 

                He dug through her bras next, admiring how big the cups were.  Due to her demon form, none of them had straps, so they were all strapless, and some were even backless and were just merely cups attached together at the middle.  He forgot his passion about underwear and it was coming back thousandfold.  In Ada’s room.  He took his favorite pair of panties and took to the bed and released his strained erection from his pants, looking down at the precum oozing from the tip, moreso than he’s ever seen.  He hoped one day Ada would be able to get a look at all the piercings on his cock: he had three on the head, all the way down his shaft, and then a huge ring at the base that resembled a bull’s.  He was also pretty heavily endowed, he had to be, since he was the King of lust.  _Can’t be king without a dick that splits you in half…_

                He took his throbbing, hot shaft in his hand and went to work.

* * *

 

                By the time Ada figured it was time to try and sleep, she hesitantly made her way over to the bed.  She gingerly touched the sheets, finding them pleasantly soft.  She slept in her underwear, but she wasn’t sure if she could do it in another demon’s bed.  But then she realized she can’t sleep in metal.  She sighed, made her way up to the pillows, still finding no trace of body fluids (to her relief), and stripped off her clothes.  She remained in her strapless and backless black bra and little black thong.  She was glad no one could see her.  She lied back against the pillows and sheets, only to find her heart stopped.  There was a giant _mirror above her._   She instantly ducked under the blankets and covered her head.  She couldn’t stop repeating the word “pervert” over and over in her head like a frantic broken record stuck on eternal fast-forward.  She closed her eyes and attempted to make herself fall asleep to end her torment.

It was easier than she thought.

* * *

 

“Ada, dear~  How’s my little vixen doing~?”  The doors to Abigor’s bedroom – which Ada was now in at the moment – which she was _sure_ she locked, were suddenly crashed open and her half-naked body was revealed, as she was still soundly asleep.  She slept clutching one of his pillows, wrapped around it like a dakimura.  Abigor could see every inch of her sleeping, almost-naked frame, and he was instantly hard at the sight.  The blood rushed to both his face and his penis, and since he broke his doors due to them being locked, he couldn’t close them.  And he didn’t want _anyone else_ seeing this sight either.  He had two options: wake her up and fluster her beyond belief, _or_ attempt to make his move on her.  He decided, due to the throbbing in his pants, to go with option two.

                He slowly approached the bed, quietly stripping off his clothes and cautiously climbed onto the bed.  He moved slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping demon whose tail swished lazily off the side of the bed.  His own tail pulsed slightly.  He managed to climb completely over her, hovering over her before one of the disciples, coming to wake up Ada, saw what was happening and screamed.  Abigor made a mental note to fire the disciple after this.  When Ada opened her eyes to see Abigor, completely, utterly, _entirely naked_ , hovering over her, whom her herself was _in her underwear in his bed_.  She screamed an ear-piercing scream and blasted her armored wings out, throwing Abigor off and encasing herself in the protective metal.

_Fuck..This is bad.._

 Abigor knew he fucked up.  When Ada’s wings came out that quickly and _fully armored_ , that didn’t mean anything good.  It meant she was going to go _berserk_.  Her tail erupted into a giant, piercing javelin and waved frantically above her metal-cocooned body, beginning to destroy the posts of his bed and wrecking the surrounding objects in the room.

“Ada, Ada!  Calm down, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to freak you out, come on, calm down!  Your Highness!”  He never called _anyone_ that, but if it meant to stop his chambers from being completely and utterly destroyed, he would try anything.  When his attempt failed and her tail continued to flail around, cracking and smashing walls, he knew only one thing would work, and that meant his castle would be destroyed in the process.

_“CERBERUS!”_

Immediately, the castle shook and jolted, and outside Abigor could hear the familiar thundering steps of the giant three-headed dog with long, curved canines with froth foaming from his mouth.  He couldn’t move Ada in fear of being sliced to ribbons by her wings and tail, so all he could do was get his disciples out of the castle before he himself fled out his window and hovered above.  He watched the giant guard dog smash through the castle walls, carrying a crying Ada, now unarmored and her tail back to normal, across the black fields to her own castle.

 

“YOU IDIOT!  WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” Sallos had heard and felt Cerberus’ thundering steps and came to the source.  Sallos tackled the idiot, still completely naked, in the air and to the ground, throwing punches at him.  Abigor knew he fucked up, he didn’t need this asshole to tell him that, so they began trading punches and fighting on the ground, as Abigor’s disciples looked away in shame.  Also, Abigor was still very much naked.  And now he was on the ground, rolling around, fighting with another demon the same height and body type as him.  It looked like they weren’t fighting at all.

                When Cerberus reached Ada’s castle, Ipos and Deumus were already on the grounds when they felt Cerberus’ steps from below their castle, knowing something was wrong for him to be summoned so suddenly and so early in the morning.  When they saw the state their sister was in, they instantly knew it had everything to do with Abigor.  Deumus ran inside to grab a blanket to wrap up the poor half-naked demon in as Ipos carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

                After Ada calmed down, she explained what happened.  She remembered faintly hearing a loud crash, but she found it so distant she thought nothing of it.  It was when she heard a loud scream from a female that she opened her eyes to find a naked Abigor hovering above her, clearly erect and aroused at what he was looking at.  She could feel his precum dripping onto her thigh as he towered over her, his massive frame blocking out the mirror above them.  She knew she was in trouble, and her body reacted, maybe a bit too harshly, and her armored wings burst from her back and shielded her.  But she admitted she didn’t summon Cerberus.  Abigor had summoned him.  When Ipos and Deumus heard this, they were stunned.  Cerberus only responded to the three of them.  Why had he responded to someone other than of the Ruling Blood?  The brother and sister looked at each other, figuring the only way to find out was to go talk to the beast himself.

                Cerberus remained outside the grounds, sitting on his hind legs, flaming tail wagging when he saw Ipos and Deumus leaving the grounds.  Deumus flew up and gave him a chunk of Inkwag flesh, his favorite, before Ipos ascended to the guard dog’s back and began telepathically communicating with the beast.

_Why did you respond to the summons of someone not of Royal Blood, Cerberus?_

_I had heard Master’s scream.  I was already on my way by the time I heard the summons.  I was stirring below this very morning to the scream.  I was not responding to the Lust Blood, I was responding to the Royal Blood’s plea for help._

                Ipos looked at Deumus, who shrugged before patting Cerberus on each of his three massive heads before throwing him three Gorgon heads to compensate the early disturbance.  Next on the list was to confront the perpetrator: Abigor.

“WHERE’S KINK KING!?” Ipos was furious at what this King had done to his little sister.  He stormed onto the grounds where the medical staff was patching up a very bruised and a very bloody Abigor and Sallos.  Before Ipos could approach either of them, he felt a rush beside him and Deumus was on top of Abigor, smacking her fists into his face.

“Deumus, you’ll knock his teeth out at this rate!”  
“WHY IS IT ALWAYS HER!?  YOU NEVER LOOK AT ANYONE ELSE!  IT’S ALWAYS ADA, ADA, ADA!  I KNEW YOU WERE A HORNDEMON, BUT TO GO AS LOW AS RAPING THE QUEEN HERSELF!?  HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?”  She continued furiously bashing his face in, even using her tail to slice up his legs before Abigor had enough and grabbed her wrists with his terrifying strength, then wrapped his tail around the tip of hers to prevent the slicing.  He bared his elongating canines at her with a snarl, sending cold shivers down her spine.  Ipos ran up and hauled his youngest sister off the beast before it could escalate, putting distance between her and Abigor.

“I _KNOW_ I fucked up, ok!?  You all don’t need to lecture me!  For fuck’s sake, I wasn’t going to rape her!  I may be an incubus and some of us do that, but I would never hurt the Queen like that!  As King, it’s my duty to ensure the safety of my disciples and citizens alike, as well as other ruling demons!” he grabbed his horns in frustration at all the sudden intrusions.  He was still naked, but he didn’t care.  He extended his wings and took off to Blazing Egg, leaving the stunned crowd and his destroyed castle behind.

                Ada stopped sobbing and reflected upon what she had done.  She believed she overreacted far too intensely, and now she was suffering the consequences.  Even though he was a pervert, she didn’t believe he was trying to rape her.  It’s against the laws of Hell and the Underworld to commit such acts upon Royal Blood, as well as the Blood of all the other ruling demons.  She needed a drink.  She put on clothes, this time something a bit more modest: an oversized slouchy black sweater, purple plaid folded-over black combat boots, and ripped white skinny jeans.  She placed a pair of circle-lenses on her face and tied up her long hair, while also wrapping her hair up under a black beret, and took off towards Blazing Egg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar times. Unsure if this will be finished.

Abigor had to make a detour before going to the Blazing Egg to purchase some clothes.  He bought just a plain white V-neck short-sleeved shirt, some black baggy pants, some navy blue and white striped socks, and wrapped himself in a long, snow white trench coat.  He placed a Greek fishing hat on his head before heading out towards the Blazing Egg where he knew he could get hammered.

                Abigor walked into the bar to Zepar’s loud, booming voice singing along with his stringed lyre.   There were a crowd of people around the bardic bartender, and when Zepar saw the new arrival, he bellowed out “welcome!” in his overpowering, baritone voice before leaving the music to the rest of the band and making his way to the bar.  The demons around the band were dancing, clapping, and tapping their feet.

                Most of the customers were around the band, but a few were situated at the bar.  Just some other demons, some disciples of Gluttony, others of Pride and Envy.  He tried not to pay much attention to the other patrons, and sat down on one of the red velvet barstools.

“What can I get ya, sir?” Zepar bellowed, his long, red beard looking like fire.

“Rum & Satan,” Abigor muttered.

“Comin’ right up,” and Zepar parted to prepare his drink.  Abigor knew Sallos and Ada would laugh at such a fairly weak drink, but he needed to start off with something light before he got into the heavy stuff.

“Alistair, Bloody Meade,” Abigor heard a low voice from the other end of the bar counter.  It was barely audible above the band’s music, but he recognized it nonetheless.  He was about to turn away and leave when his drink was placed in front of him.  He sighed.  _Might as well just ignore it.  Drink ‘til you forget._ Abigor downed his drink, then turned up to Zepar and ordered a round of Manhattans with brandy.

                Before he knew it, he was completely drunk.

                And so was the voice at the other end of the bar.

 

“Your Highness, I have some urgent news for you,” Abraxas bustled into her office before she could head out to Blazing Egg.

                Ada sighed before motioning for her Oracle to take a seat across from her at her desk.  “What is it, Abber?”

“Concerning your last sin, Satan himself spoke to me late last night, urging me to convince you to commit it, or else you’d lose your crown,” Abraxas spoke in a tone that resembled Death himself.  In Hell and the Underworld, Satan was like God to humans.  He knew everything, saw everything, but rarely did anyone see him.  He was like an invisible force driving all of the citizens and dwellers.  The mere mention of his name from an Oracle was considered a bad omen.  Ada stared at her Oracle, unsure of what to make of this.

“So, what you’re saying is, I have to commit my final sin or else I lose my crown?” Abraxas gravely nodded.

“I need some time to think.  You’re dismissed.”  She motioned him away, bowing before her before leaving.

                Ada knew this was going to come sooner or later.  But what was she to do?  It was either get fucked or lose her crown.  It didn’t seem like a bad choice, or rather an easy one, but she was always so self-conscious and hated the vulnerable feeling of being so exposed.  But if she relinquished her crown, she feared her realm would crumble.  Most Kings were ruthless and cruel to their citizens, some moreso than others, depending on their Ruling Sin.  Her mind wandered to the thought of finally losing her virginity.  It was very unusual for a demon to be a virgin still, and even a one in a million for that said virgin to become the Queen of all things sinful.  She sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair.

                Who could she go to to take it?  She thought of Sallos, but figured as much as he was her arranged suitor, he would be too old-fashioned and polite to take it before marriage.  She considered losing it to a human, but that would be a crime against the Damned.  Demons were meant to commit sins, yes, but to commit their first sin to a human would be unheard of.  Also, she felt it would be unsatisfying and disgusting anyway.  She didn’t feel comfortable with a stranger, either.  She was the _Queen_ , despite every demon who would kill each other to take it and claim the throne beside her, it would be against Royal Blood for a citizen to take it.  That left her with one final option: to let a King take it.  But who?  There were seven total Cardinal Sins, hence seven total Kings.  She ruled over them all, as Queen of Underworld and Hell.

                She started off immediately by crossing Pride off her list.  Pride was her least favorite.  She hated egotistical demons and felt he would only be willing to take it to boost his own pride, saying he was able to claim the Queen’s virginity.   Vassago wasn’t a bad demon, but he was too full of himself, and she hated that.  Next, she crossed Gluttony off her list.  It wasn’t because he was obsessed with food as much as Lust was obsessed with sex or Greed with money, but rather the fact he sort of threw her off, making her quite uncomfortable.  Every time they had to interact, his round body would start panting, and his white beard would tremble.  She could see sweat drip off his forehead.  Uncomfortable, she stopped that thought and shook her head.

                Next, was Wrath.  Asmodeus was quite intimidating, as he was basically the perfect image of how humans saw demons: deep red skin, spiked red hair, and piercing yellow eyes.  She had to admit, he was sort of attractive, but he had a temper, obviously.  He could be so short-tempered when it came to their interactions, with anything able to set him off.  She felt that he would be too rough in bed, ultimately harming her more than actually helping her commit a sin.  What about Envy?  He resembled a stag, and she wasn’t about to commit bestiality.  Furfur also looked, _odd_ for a lack of words.  He had hunter green skin and a shaved head.  He resembled more of an occult leader with ram horns than anything else.

                Greed was probably just as low on the list.  She was _Queen_.  That meant the entire realm’s wealth and his position beside her.  He also had green skin, but his was forest-green rather than hunter green.  His fiery red eyes didn’t have the same effect as Lust’s did.  Sloth was apparently last. She had to admit, she had a thing for Sloth.  He had skin as dark as the most perfect example of onyx, which only accented his long silver hair that was half-shaved on the side.  His white wings shown like pearls, and his tail was heart-headed, and his horns were short, but curled downwards.  He also had red eyes, not like the fiery ones of Greed or the piercing, deep crimson of Lust, but rather the burning passion red, something soft, yet deep.  She thought she’d pay a visit to Sloth, and got ready before heading out.

                When Ada reached the entranceway to his castle, she hesitated knocking, feeling something watching her.  She stood there, fist hovering above the door for a few seconds before taking in her senses to figure out who it was.  The eyes, they felt cold, piercing, yet curious.  She glanced over her shoulder.  They were light gray.  She groaned.

“Ipos, what do you want?” she hollered, hearing a heavy sigh from behind her, then rustling.  He emerged from his hiding spot.

“I hate how keen your senses are, Ada,” he said as he rubbed the back of his head and picked at the tip of one of his horns.

“Why are you here?” she persisted, annoyed that her older brother was treating her like an impling.

“To make sure you know what you’re doing.  Sloth is unpredictable.  You’ve only interacted with him a few times, and to request something like this—”  
“You were _listening_!?”  She was furious that her brother was eavesdropping on her and Abraxas’ conversation.

“Whenever the Oracle comes to visit you, it’s never good, Ada.  You know that,” he attempted to reassure her he was doing this for her.  Ada sighed heavily.

“What do you suggest, then?” She looked up at him with eyes full of emotion.

“Lust.”  Ada flinched at the mere mention of the name.  
“You mean to tell me you _want_ that pervert to take my virginity?”  She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  Ipos sighed.

“Look, I know the tension between you two in the past, but think about it.  He won’t be after your money or title or anything.  He’s _Lust_ , and Sloth wouldn’t be a very good King with how lazy he is.”  Ada sighed, he had a point.  “And also, that’s the last sin you need.  Wouldn’t it seem fitting?”

                Ada smacked her brother upside the head before taking off towards Lust’s destroyed castle.

                She found no one there, and the only information she could find was that he was wandering around near Blazing Egg.  So, she headed there.

                When she landed in front of the bar, she could hear something in an alleyway a few blocks down.  Curious, she made her way towards the direction of the sound.  As she got closer, she realized the sound was panting and groaning.  When she finally reached the crouched-over figure at the back of the alley, she gently tapped his shoulder.  The demon whirled around and Ada was met with the deep crimson eyes that reflected her vibrant purple.

“Must be desperate to be jacking off in a dark alley beside a bar,” Ada didn’t start off on the best of feet, as Abigor glared her at.  She sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry I overreacted.  But you freaked the hell out of me.  How am I supposed to react when your giant body is hovering over me completely naked and I was also almost completely naked?  I had no idea of your intentions, Abigor…” She trailed off, unable to contain her own disappointment.  Abigor remained silent.

“Do…you want to stay over at my place until your castle is repaired?” Ada thought this was the best she could do.  At least offer him a place to stay.  Abigor sighed, but nodded and stood up, his erection only half-finished.

“Do..you need help with that..?” She sensed he wasn’t going to easily be lifted of his throbbing desire.  Abigor looked down at his pulsing dick.  He shrugged.  
“I can help you with it if you need me to,” she said shyly, averting her gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] https://symbolism.wikia.com/wiki/The_Leviathan_Cross


End file.
